Axis Mundi Academy
by bakatora16
Summary: Imagine a world where the Japanese mythological characters were real, and you were their child. You were a demigod. Alone and scared, but fear not; there is hope. There is the Axis Mundi Academy, where you are not alone.
1. Orientation

What seemed like one hundred people, with ages ranging from elementary school to the college level had gathered in a large auditorium. Their eyes were all glued toward the stage in the front of the room, which was decorated in typical kabuki theatre fashion. Their expressions ranged from excitement, to fear, and sorrow as they looked on, awaiting for an unknown event to transpire. Finally, after what seemed like ten hours to the restless bodies that continuously shifted their rears in the cushioned, snow colored chairs, a man appeared on stage. Something about him gave off a strong, educated and wise vibe; he appeared as if he was always searching for a way to better understand the world. He was dressed in a fully buttoned, white dress shirt with a black tie. The tie had "A + teacher" splattered upon the bottom with red ink. To go along with his outfit, he wore a pair of night colored slacks with matching shoes. His hair was neatly trimmed and cut low, but even that didn't hide the streaks of gray going through his sandy-blonde hair.

"Good evening, and welcome to the newcomers orientation for the fall semester, here at Axis Mundi Academy." He was quite the eloquent speaker, and even the few first graders in the room fell silent once he started talking. The speaker quickly adjusted his silver-brimmed glasses, and let his steel colored eyes scan the audience, before continuing. "We come from many different backgrounds, but every student here has one thing in common. And that unique trait is that each of our parents was one of the gods and goddesses of the Japanese mythology. Because you all are here, partaking this glorious view on the tropical paradise that is Hawaii, it means you have directly or indirectly been "claimed" by your parent. This school has been created for two reasons. The first is, of course, for educational purposes. We teach from first grade to college in this facility with a wide selection of staff. And to help you relate, all of the instructors here are demigods themselves. They know all too well what it means to struggle with a demigod's dyslexia and ADD. We also educate on ourselves; we learn what it is to be a demigod, we learn to use our abilities and other various things. "He stopped to catch his breath and allow the new students to process the information.

"And our second reason is to train you all in the art of combat. Being a demigod means you will constantly be tested by monsters, and possibly even other demigods. And without the proper training, you will die. It is our job to make sure that doesn't happen. Now, moving on. You will be staying in dorm rooms with your demigod brethren. That means that they are your brothers and sisters, so I advise you against dating them, not that it hasn't awkwardly happened in the past. If you feel the need to date, you should do so with someone from a different dorm building. "

A few people laughed at this comment, while others began to scan the room for people with similar physical features. "The elementary school, and middle school age group will be paired up, during most hours of the day when classes aren't taking place, to make sure our precious little ones stay safe. Otherwise, as long as you follow the rules, you will have relatively free reign during your stay. And for those ofyou wandering, you will rarely see me around after this day. But I am Tenjin, owner and headmaster at this school. Yes, I am aware that many of you are my own children. No, I will not play favorites. The pursuit of education has no short cuts, and the only way to further yourself among the path is by advancing what you know, not who you know. Besides, I am a very busy man. I do apologize in advance however. My final word is this; occasionally, you may be chosen to do missions of varying difficulty. This is divine intervention, and you will have little control over it. You must do what you are told, or else. Keep that little tidbit in mind. With that, all I have left to say is that I hope you enjoy your stay here at the A.M.A.


	2. Party Time

"You sure you don't want to go to the party over at the Uzume dorm? You can come with me!" The voice belonged to a young woman, with a skin tone a few shades lighter than caramel. "Abel is going to be performing." She added, while fixing her long, thick, and slightly wavy hair in a nearby mirror. Like the rest of the young woman, her midnight toned hair was exceptionally beautiful. She preferred to keep it long, although it sometimes tickled when the ends of it brushed against the crack of her bare naked rear. Her eyes were a precious silver tone and almond shaped yet not particularly large; shaded by long eyelashes. Her bright pink, full lips were pressed together gently, and etched into a smile as she spoke to her younger roommate. She held a small beauty mark that floated off on the right side of her button-nose. While waiting for a reply from her listener, she looked over herself in the mirror. Her "Blasian" traits mended perfectly with her traits as a child of Tsukuyomi.

Although it was true that her Asian side seemed more dominant over her African-American side, she still had what her boyfriend continuously called, much to her dislike, a "ghetto-booty." It wasn't that she disliked her large butt, as it went together with her modest, C-cup sized breast, but the term simply seemed so…beneath her. "No thank you, Suzi, I have to study for my quantum physics test. Besides, if I need to hear your boyfriend perform I can just ask him. It's not like I don't see him often anyway." Suzuka Brown's roommate, thirteen year old Mi Young Soon, typically called Suzuka by her nickname. Suzuka looked absolutely perplexed as she stared at her roommate.

"Quantum Physics? Man, you are a strange one…" Suzuka had finally completed her outfit. She wore tight, white leggings that stopped at her knees, underneath a dark grey pleated skirt. She also wore a short sleeved black baby doll top. "Well, don't study too hard sweetie. I'll be back in a few hours." Mi waved her eighteen year old half-sister out the room, and went back to burying her nose in the books. Once Suzuka walked outside, she took one last glancing look at the Tsukuyomi dorm. At night, like it currently was, it was illuminated with a faint, white aura like the moon. All of the windows had black out curtains, but they were currently open to enjoy the full force of the moon's lunar rays. Like how the Amaterasu dorm building was the furthest east building, the Tsukuyomi dorm was the furthest building on the west. She then headed to meet her friend, Airofday Teatime in front of the Hachiman dorm. The problem about getting into the demigods of war's dorm was that it was designed like a boot camp from hell. The building looked like it was soaked in blood, and was surrounded by all sides by barbed wire, and just to get into the building you had to crawl and maneuver yourself through the trenches. Needless to say, Suzuka decided to wait outside.

"Hey, Airo, you have a Tsukuyomi child waiting for you outside." Someone shouted into Airofday's dorm room. None of the Hachiman children had roommates, since their tempers usually reached an all-time high when they were in close quarters with each other. Airofday was half Japanese, and half English on her human side, which explained her odd name although she was born in Japan. Her hair, like all of Hachiman children, was snow white. She kept it in a long, tight braid that was secured by a single strip of leather, and rested upon her lower back. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald, which seemed to reflect anything that she gazed upon. She stood at five foot even, which made her the shortest among her group of friends. She had a very much defined muscular frame, even for her short height and feminine body. Her waist was small, but her hips were wide, and her breasts were an average B-cup. Currently, she was wearing a forest green halter top that exposed her eight-pack while still covering her womanly parts. For bottom, she was wearing black cargo pants and to top her outfit off, she wore black combat boots.

"Yeah, I'll be out there in a second. " She answered her half-sibling, before walking out the room.

"You know what; you girls take forever to get ready. I feel bad for Abel and Jack." Another one of Suzuka's friends, Gabriel Duhon called out as he approached them. On his human side, Gabriel was half French, a fourth Cherokee, and a fourth Spanish, while on his godly half; he was a child of Susanoo. Gabriel's hair was dirty blonde; with the front portion being spiked backwards and sticking up diagonally. The rest falls down below his shoulders, and curled ever so slightly at the tips. He rolled his crystal blue eyes in annoyance, and scratched his cheek; which was rather dark due to his Spanish heritage. At this particular time, Gabriel was wearing a pair of baggy, blue jeans with a matching blue T-shirt. On his right ring finger, he wore an onyx colored ring along with a matching watch on his left wrist.

"Oh Gabriel, I simply have to look my best at all times. All of us women do." Suzuka replied. The thing about Tsukuyomi children, Susanoo children, and Amaterasu children was that they were extremely prone to argue with one another. In fact, the fact that Suzuka and Abel, a child of Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, had such a successful relationship was a rarity in its entirety.

"Who cares? We were already promised front row seats, so it's not like you have to impress anyone." Gabriel and Suzuka continued to trade playful banter with one another, before Airofday finally walked out and joined them. "To the Uzume dorm!" Gabriel valiantly shouted, while leading the walk towards the dorm of the demigods of dance and dawns.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" The group's Ryujin demigod friend, Ladon Draken angrily tapped his foot when the trio finally arrived. Ladon was fully African-American from his human side; although they joked he was part giant as well. Ladon stood two inches taller than even the six foot Gabriel, which made him the tallest in the group. Ladon had black hair that ended at the top of his shoulders, and spiked slightly up at the front. The thing that set Ladon and all of Ryujin children apart was that they were half dragon, just like their father. His eyes were an orange hue with slits for pupils, which seemed to almost glow. Landon's build was very muscular and athletic, especially his torso. Ladon's left eyebrow was pierced, and he had four piercings straight down a line on each of his ears. His choice of clothing for the party was a black hoodie, which was unzipped to reveal his white undershirt. His jeans and sneakers matched his overall clothing choice of black and white.

His rant stopped however, when he shifted his eyes to watch another young woman walk past him. "I think you're drooling." Ladon caused such an unnecessary uproar that the man standing next to him was nearly rendered non-existent. "Airo baby…" The young man, Jack Carson, stretched out the word baby so that it took nearly five seconds for him to say it. Airofday's boyfriend was a child of Uzume; so he was actually the first one there. Like all of Uzume's children, Jack had vibrant pink eyes, and dark hair. Jack preferred to keep his hair in a shaggy style, to better embrace his "surfer" nature. His suntan skin seemed to glisten even under bright moonlight, which according to the combat expert Airofday made him completely useless in a night fight. What she wouldn't admit, in present company at least, was that she found his ever glistening skin sexy. His bright orange Hawaiian shirt was left completely unbuttoned, so that it resembled a jacket rather than a shirt, and he wore tan khaki shorts to complete his look. Airofday was just excited that he actually changed out of his swimming trunks for once.

"Awwww!" The group, minus Jack and Airofday broke into a long, stretched out mocking coo at the cuteness that was the two's relationship.

"Shut up!" Airofday hissed, before shooting a slight glare at her boyfriend for his embarrassing introduction. She wasn't one for public affection, but that was similar to that of her brethren. Before the group managed to offer a rebuttal to the couple, Abel came running into the area from inside the dorm, carrying his crimson and gold guitar. Abel Callisto was the second half to the pairing that was deemed the most surprising at the A.M.A. His skin was somewhere between his girlfriend, Suzuka's and his close friend Ladon's; a fact that was attributed to his half black and half Italian heritage. His hair, like his neatly maintained goatee, was a black color and stylized in a curly afro. What made his unique was that he managed to have a few curly bangs hang upon his face and by his crimson eyes.

"Ladon, I need you!" Abel's toned body was covered by his white, sleeveless vest that was opened to let his neck and belly button be exposed. Overtop of his vest, he wore a black leather jacket that came complete with a hood. His dark jeans were slightly baggy, and matched his black belt. It was Abel's favorite belt, because of the fact that the buckle was shaped like a sun. His right hand was covered with a snow colored wrist guard, which was styled like the traditional samurai guard.

"Listen, I like you and all but…" Ladon was instantly cut off by Abel.

"No, stupid. We lost our drummer and we need a replacement, now."

"What happened to Solomon?" Jack chimed in. Solomon, like the lead singer Carly, was from the naturally musically gifted Uzume dorm. The fact that Abel was asked to perform was a testament to his talent as a musician. Abel let his teeth tap his tongue ring for a second, before explaining the story.

"To cut to the chase, Solomon couldn't keep his hands to himself, so Carly broke them. So we need a drummer, and we need one fast. The show starts in less than five minutes, and without a drummer we're screwed." Abel was halted by the appearance of a young man muttering to himself as he walked into the door. Judging from his short, red hair and dark skin, he was a child of Fujin, the god of wind. He was one of the rare people at this school who actually stood even with the six foot two Ladon, while towering above everyone else. He was wearing a black, sleeveless dogi with a long white scarf and black baggy pants that stop right at his shins. To complete his seemingly random, ninja-esque clothing, his hands, shins, and forearms were wrapped in white, cloth bandages. "Who was that? I didn't know Naruto was a demigod."

Ladon chuckled at Abel's comment. "That's Ryoga. He's cool; one of my close friends." That was all Abel needed to validate Ryoga's level of cool. Ladon didn't call very many people his close friends. Abel then grabbed Ladon by the wrist, and dragged him inside and towards the stage.

"Hey baby, how are you? I'm sure glad you came to support me." Suzuka muttered under her breath; apparently annoyed that the frantic Abel didn't find time to speak to her. She got over it quickly however, and led the group to the center stage. By the time they sat down, Abel, Ladon, and the gorgeous Carly were already on stage. Carly looked like a Hawaiian model, and her halter top and miniskirt barely contained her curves. Abel managed to shoot Suzuka a playful smile, which instantly evaporated any remaining resentment that had developed in her. The trio then began playing; they mixed in a few original songs and a few covers of famous songs, although since Ladon didn't know most of the original songs they were forced to play more covers than they originally planned. Abel was doing backup vocals as well as playing guitar, and he was playing his heart out. "Why is Carly dancing so close to Abel? She looks…disgusting, gyrating around like that."

"Hey, I've been known to gyrate!" Jack quickly pointed out.

"Yes, and I'm sure you look disgusting doing it." Suzuka had perfectly insulted Jack, which earned snickers from her fellow female companion.

"You should have seen that coming, to be fair." Gabriel pointed out. "By the way Jack, where's your room mate?"

"Um…there." Jack pointed at a figure crowd surfing through the room, and chuckled. The group had sat through a few songs, before Abel and Ladon finally jumped off stage and let Carly do solo.

"So, what did you all think?" Abel asked, before kissing Suzuka on the lips and embracing her.

"How come there's no pathetic groan of cuteness when they do it?" Airofday folded her arms as she complained.

"Because, we're used to them." Gabriel grinned, which earned him a glare from Airo. The group enjoyed the party and hung around for a few hours, before deciding that they should leave. Tomorrow was the day they decided who would be the head of the dorms. Each of the fifteen dorms had a specific camper deemed to be the head of the dorm; it was a similar concept to the R.A's of typical colleges, and they were typically the strongest of the children in the dorm or the most knowledgeable. They announced them at the start of every year, although those who were previously head of dorms tended to remain head of dorms. The group bid each other goodnight, before parting their separate ways and returning to their dorms to prepare for the next day.


End file.
